


Amortentia

by valis2



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-02
Updated: 2006-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valis2/pseuds/valis2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Livejournal community Romancing The Wizard's August drabble challenge.  Inspired by Mysduende's thoughts of Lily and Severus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amortentia

He smiled, the steam curling lightly around his hands, spiraling and caressing. He trailed the long-handled spoon in the potion, breaking the surface, the pale, mystical pearl of his creation.

Ladling a small amount into a tiny crystal bottle, he stood and savored the gleaming, swirling beauty in his hand, its warmth fluttering against his palm. It pulsed like a star in his fingers.

She would have no choice, now. He could feel her warmth next to him, he inhaled the scent of her fiery hair, imagined those lips against his...he was so close...

Until Potter tripped him.


End file.
